


Я знаю, что тебе нравится

by Fate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока есть вопросы. У Джона — ответы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я знаю, что тебе нравится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know What You Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311585) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



— Я знала, что ему нравится, — сказала она.

— Я знаю, что ей нравится, — сказала она.

— Ну, — сказала она. — Я знаю, что ему нравится.

А потом она исчезла.

***  
У Шерлока есть вопросы. Он завтракает, смотрит в чашку с приготовленным миссис Хадсон чаем и гоняет по тарелке тост с медом. Он хмурится, вздыхает и поднимается из-за стола, раздраженно откидывая газету и взмахивая полами халата.

— Бессмысленно, — зло говорит он и взлетает вверх по ступенькам.

***  
Шерлок не знает (пока не знает), но у Джона есть ответы.

Они в его запястье, в несгибаемой линии спины, в стальных нотах, иногда проскальзывающих в голосе. Ответы в его сильных, умелых руках, суставах и огрубевших пальцах. Он хранит ответы между губ, за зубами, в той части горла, где обычно захватывает дыхание.

И Джон не произнесет их вслух, пока Шерлок сам не попросит.

***  
— О, собираетесь к той своей подруге, доктор Ватсон? — Миссис Хадсон понимающе улыбается Джону и, придерживая сзади за плечи, осматривает его в зеркале над камином.

— Ага, — рассеянно отвечает Джон и начинает перевязывать галстук.

Она усмехается и уходит на кухню с пустой чашкой в руках.

— Ведешь ее на свидание? — бормочет Шерлок. Он сидит в кресле и рассекает смычком воздух.

Джон останавливается и опускает взгляд на Шерлока. Тот тоже замирает, смотрит в ответ.

— Возможно, — говорит Джон так же тихо, как и Шерлок. — Вполне возможно.

Шерлок отбрасывает смычок, вскакивает, хватается за галстук Джона. Он выравнивает концы и перекидывает один через другой.

— Когда-нибудь ходил на свидание с мужчиной? — Шерлок встречается глазами с Джоном, смотрит вызывающе, дерзко.

— Нет, — отвечает Джон, не сводя спокойного взгляда с лица Шерлока.

— А пошел бы?

Джон наклоняется вперед, придвигаясь ближе. Он обхватывает запястья Шерлока и с силой сжимает.

— Только если это особенный мужчина, — доверительно сообщает он, едва ли не касаясь губ Шерлока. Тот рвано выдыхает.

— Заканчивай, раз начал, — говорит Джон, выпрямляясь и кивая на пальцы Шерлока, все еще сжимающие шелк галстука.

Шерлок спешно завязывает узел и, переведя дыхание, поднимает взгляд. Теперь в нем нет вызова, нет ничего, что позволило бы Джону засмеяться, покачать головой, закатить глаза и уйти.

— Я вернусь через пару часов, — говорит Джон. — Я хочу, чтобы ты принял душ и лежал в кровати, готовый начать, как только я войду в комнату. Ты понял?

Шерлок кивает.

— Ты понял?

Он снова кивает, в этот раз лихорадочно.

— Ты понял меня, Шерлок?

— Да, Джон, — Шерлок закрывает глаза, сглатывает и делает глубокий вдох.

— Хорошо, — Джон проводит подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе Шерлока, отходит назад, поворачивается и берет куртку. — До скорого, миссис Хадсон! — кричит он и уходит, не глядя на Шерлока, который, зажмурившись, стоит посреди гостиной на нетвердых ногах.

***  
Уже потом, после, тишину комнаты нарушает громкое неровное дыхание Шерлока. Джон, все еще в штанах, растянулся на кровати возле него и водит кончиками пальцев по спине Шерлока, вверх-вниз.

— Уже лучше? — спрашивает Джон, наклоняясь и касаясь лопаток Шерлока теплым поцелуем. Рукой он массирует ему затылок. — Как ты, гений?

Шерлок прочищает горло, поворачивает голову и открывает глаза.

— Да, Джон, лучше, — он опускает взгляд. — Спасибо.

Джон улыбается, целует Шерлока в лоб и проводит пальцем по уху.

— Обращайся.

Никто из них не говорит ни слова, они вслушиваются в дыхание друг друга. Вся кожа Шерлока испещрена красными отметинами: следами от зубов, ладоней, ногтей. Шерлок шипит, когда Джон проводит рукой по самым ярким из них, потом повторяет путь языком.

— Джон, — тихо говорит Шерлок. — Все еще полон сюрпризов.

Джон смеется и целует его загривок.

— Это ты меня еще с плеткой не видел.

Шерлок стонет — низко и долго — и кривит рот в улыбке.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится, — шепчет Джон Шерлоку в губы, поглядывая из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Да, Джон Ватсон, — вздыхает Шерлок, все еще улыбаясь. — Да, ты знаешь.


End file.
